


Attack of the Jerk Boyfriend

by Mollymawk



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollymawk/pseuds/Mollymawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He scowled and bundled the blankets tighter around him, trying to put a barrier between himself and the heat-leech in bed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of the Jerk Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This came about when I recognized that I tend to write Yu as very patience, calm, and gentle--which he most certainly is, when the situation calls for it! But he is also a giant troll when he wants to be, and what better time for it than when he's figured out just how far he can push Yosuke?

Yosuke was already up to his nose in the blankets and drowsing contentedly by the time Yu got into bed. When his partner wormed up next to him, he woke up with a startled yelp. “Fuck! You're cold!” he objected, trying to pull away. 

“I know,” Yu answered, wry and matter-of-fact at the same time. “So warm me up.”

“No, I am not letting you steal all my warmth!” He scowled and bundled the blankets tighter around him, trying to put a barrier between himself and the heat-leech in bed with him.

Yu chuckled and snuggled closer. “Sure you will,” he said with measured patience, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

“No, you asshole, stop it,” and Yosuke tried to kick him away without relinquishing any of the blankets.

“Oh, good idea,” his partner said, and before he could demand to know what the hell he meant by that, he felt Yu's bare feet against his calves.

“FUCK! That is so not cool!” He tried in vain to jerk his legs away.

“That's the point, I want to warm up.” The cold feet followed him.

“Goddammit.” He gave up on managing to squirm out of reach, because by now he was on the edge of the bed, the blankets were a mess, and the points of contact between him and his partner were approaching a temperature equilibrium. “You asshole,” he muttered darkly.

“If you let me get a cat, then the cat could warm up my place on the bed,” the voice next to his ear suggested.

“You asshole,” he repeated.

“So that's a yes?”

He wrenched the pillow out from beneath his head and smacked him with it.

“Oh, thanks,” and the pillow escaped his grasp, followed by movement next to him as Yu stuck it under his own head.

Yosuke pulled the blanket over his head. “Fuck you.”

“You should have suggested that earlier, that would have helped too.”

“I hate you,” said the muffled voice under the blanket.

“Mmm-hmm,” and his pillow was returned to him, placed neatly atop his head. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Yosuke sulked for a while until Yu started kissing him, and finally he relented to snuggling while still making sure to let Yu know what a huge jerk he is and no he did not give him permission to get a cat. THE END.


End file.
